Bellatrix And The House Elves
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Big fat AU WARNING! You have been warned. Based on 'Snow White.' Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Captain's piece.


A/N: Quidditch League. Captain's piece, based on 'Snow White.' This is a mix between the Grimm brothers and Disney's version. Also a huge AU WARNING! You have been warned!

Once upon a time, lived a King and Queen who wished nothing more than to have a child of their own.

Finally the day came, but the birth had greatly weakened the Queen. She lived only long enough to name the child- a girl, Bellatrix. For the child had skin as white as snow, lips a ruby red and hair as black as pitch.

When Bellatrix was a year old her father remarried. The woman who was to become his new Queen was a vain and selfish creature. She owned a looking glass, to whom she asked.

"Oh looking glass, oh looking glass, is thoust the fairest of them all?"

Every time the mirror would reply that she was. Making Bellatrix's step-mother very happy. That is until the day Bellatrix turned Seventeen...

"Oh looking glass, oh looking glass, is thoust the fairest of them all?"

"Thou, you are fairest, the most beautiful is Snow White."

The Queen flew into a rage. Snow White was the pet name her father had given his daughter. The Queen sent for the Huntsman, and ordered the man to kill her step-daughter.

The Huntsman took Bellatrix into the woods and drew his wand on her. He told her that he was to kill her, and he was to bring back her heart to give to the Queen. Bellatrix, fell to her knees and begged for her life to be spared.

"I'll go away, far away, where she'll never find me!" cried Bellatrix in despair. "Please kind sir."

The Huntsman took a deep breath and let it go slowly. He didn't want to kill this poor child, she was kind and lovely and sweet, how could he live with himself if he did this terrible deed.

"Then run, child, run. Never come back," he decreed.

With that Bellatrix pick up her skirts and ran and ran. The Huntsman meanwhile found a young boar and killed it and took its heart. He knelt before the Queen, the heart raised in his quivering hands. The Queen smiled in triumph.

Bellatrix felt like she'd run for an age. She burst free of the trees shelter and happened upon a little cottage in the clearing. By now she was feeling very exhausted. She knocked upon the door, but was disappointed that there was no answer. So she used her wand and unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The cottage had a low ceiling, and small furniture. It only had two rooms, a kitchen with a table set for seven, and a bedroom, with seven little beds all side by side. Bellatrix laid down on the first bed and cried herself to sleep.

It just so happened that the inhabitance of the cottage all Apparated and arrived at the same time. Each of them were small, with large eyes and long flappy ears. Some had long noses, whilst others had large bulbous noses. The cracking sound of the House Elves Apparating in had woken Bellatrix with a start. But she could not move, for she'd frozen with fear, she'd never heard such a sound before.

"Someone is here," a high croaky voice said.

"Search the cottage," came a deep throaty voice.

It wasn't long before Bellatrix was discovered.

"Who are you? What are you doing in our cottage?" demanded the largest House Elf.

"Oh I am sorry, I am... I am Snow White," said Bellatrix.

She felt safer if they didn't know her real name.

"What are you doing in our cottage girl?"

"I am a runaway, and I was quite tired. I just needed somewhere to rest," said Bellatrix in a small voice.

"You must leave, we don't want a stranger here."

"Wait, Quark, let us have a discussion first."

So the House Elves discussed it. Bellatrix could stay as long as she kept house for them, and told them stories. Bellatrix happily agreed.

Back at the castle the Queen, who was very happy sat before her looking glass, she spoke.

"Oh looking glass, oh looking glass, now am I the fairest in the land?"

"Oh my Queen, you are fair, but the fairest in the land, is still Snow White."

"How can that be? Prove it!"

The looking glass showed her. Bellatrix was outside a small cottage on the edge of the woods, a broom in hand a smile on her face. The Queen was outraged, for the Huntsman had lied to her.

"Then I shall deal with the girl myself," screamed the Queen in anger.

Bellatrix was happy at the cottage of the House Elves. She cooked and cleaned, sew and darned. She knew them to all be dismissed Elves who had come together to start a new life. During the day they mined in the mountains and by night sat at Bellatrix's feet as she told them stories.

One day Bellatrix was on the outskirts of the wood hunting for mushrooms, when an old lady appeared.

"Wears for sale," called the old lady.

Bellatrix looked at the old lady warily.

"What wears are you selling?" asked Bellatrix her hand behind her back gripping her wand.

"Juicy red apples my dear, care to try one?"

Bellatrix relaxed, she took the apple the old lady held out to her. It was huge and shiny, and looked delicious. Bellatrix took a bite and crumpled to the ground. The old lady Transfigured herself back into the Queen.

"Now I shall be the fairest in the land!" the Queen spat and left.

When the Queen arrived home, she went to her chamber and sat before her looking glass.

"Oh looking glass, oh looking glass, now tell me, who is the fairest in the land?"

The mirror gave her the answer she wanted to hear.

That's where the House Elves found her later, on the edge of the clearing, dead. The House Elves wept for their beloved Snow White, but all the while they cleaned her and placed her in a glass coffin. For she was far too beautiful to be buried in the cold hard earth.

Rumour spread across the land, of a beautiful maiden in a glass coffin. Ladies and Gentlemen from far and wide came to kneel before this beauty. One or two even tried to_ 'Ennervate' _spell but even that didn't work.

But one, a handsome Lord named Tom Voldemort, who came to pay his respects, was quite captivated by Bellatrix's beauty, and he couldn't help himself. He bent forward and gave Bellatrix a soft kiss her ruby red lips. As he stood back up, he heard the girl take a deep shuddering breath, then she stretched and yawned. Her eyes fluttered open to see the handsome Lord Voldemort stood over her.

"Oh where am I?" asked Bellatrix in some confusion.

"Princess Bellatrix, I am Lord Tom Voldemort, you were thought to be dead! You were placed in this glass coffin, by those seven House Elves. Many like myself have come to kneel before you and admire your beauty. But I was bold enough to kiss you. It seems the spell you were under has now been undone. Will you please be my bride?"

It was then that the House Elves appeared with a crack. They all stared in shock as they saw their beloved Snow White was alive and very much awake.

"Snow White, Snow White, our beautiful Snow White, you're alive, you're alive," they cried in unison.

Lord Voldemort lifted Bellatrix from the glass coffin and carried her out to his horse.

"May I ask one thing my Lord?" asked Bellatrix.

"You may."

"Please may we bring the House Elves with us? They've all been so good and so kind to me," asked Bellatrix hopefully.

"They can come too if they wish," said Lord Voldemort kindly.

"Thank you Snow White, but we wish to stay here, but we will visit you often."

Bellatrix married Lord Tom Voldemort in a huge wedding. The Queen had received an invite to the wedding, and when she saw the name on the invite, she let go a shrill scream. It couldn't be true! I just couldn't! The Queen not realising she had put the wrong inflexion in the wording of the spell. Instead of killing Bellatrix, she'd put her into a death like slumber that only true loves kiss could undo. The Queen was beside herself in rage and stormed to her chambers.

"Oh looking glass, oh looking glass, who is the fairest in all the land?"

"Alas my Queen, but it is no longer you, but the young bride, Snow White."

The Queen went to the wedding, but couldn't get near enough to Bellatrix to do any harm. Voldemort's brother was beside himself in rage when he'd listened to Bellatrix's story, and he arranged for the Queen to have a very nasty accident.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
